An Assassin's Love
by HitsugayaLuver8
Summary: She’s an inu youkai assassin with a bad past. A past that has left her for empty. Sesshomaru goes to inspect a mysterious assassin in his lands. What happens when they meet? Will he make her soul whole again? Warning Lemons!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**She was there only child, and she was not only an inu demon but a very beautiful one. She had long black hair that reached to her back and she was filled in all the right places. Her eyes were a piercing green and her skin was very smooth and tan, and she had one of the most pure souls. She was what every man wanted.**_

_****_

_**Born of royal blood to the Higurashi family her mother, Siori, was the queen and she married a demon named Rioko giving birth to their daughter Kagome. 100 years later, Siori had seen Rioko cheat on her with another demoness, and out of pure anger and rage killed Rioko and the demoness named Saishi. After that she had been left alone with her daughter, and she swore she would not let the same fate fall upon her daughter as it did she. So, as Kagome grew up, Siori taught her to never show her emotions to anyone. As she continued to tutor her daughter in the years she noticed that her daughter had a pure soul in her; too pure to be kept hidden away. She was a fool to have not noticed it before. Kagome had a kindness to her that her mother wanted to get rid of. So to make sure her daughter never showed to anyone that her spirit was pure, she called one of her best assassins and asked him to train Kagome to become one herself. Meaning she would have to be brutally trained in order to cut off all emotions, because an assassin must learn to never show weakness.**_

_****_

_**Kagome's training became harder and harder as the days passed because Siori wanted to make sure Kagome would never show any emotions again when around others and pretty soon her training became so harsh, that she was forced to kill and was left alone to deal with the pain of killing others herself. She hated the thought of having to kill others and she hated what her mother was making her go through, it was just cruel, and she felt as if her mother did not love her. After every assassination they made her go on, she would come back and cry her eyes out in her room, and Sango, Kagome's best friend, would come in and try to soothe her because she too hated what the queen was making her own daughter go through. Kagome was not suited for the position of an assassin, and she never would be because the pure spirit that's in her will never fade no matter how far Siori was going to push her.**_

_****_

_**Hearing her daughter cry in her room made Siori furious. Her daughter simply had too pure of a soul to make her kill her opponent without the need of someone doing it because she couldn't. Siori had to come up with something and fast.**_

_****_

_**Siori one day, watched her daughter's training, and she had noticed something that she was an even greater fool to have not noticed before; her daughter had the **__**Shikon**__** Jewel in her. That was it! That was what gave her daughter such a pure soul. Siori asked to see her daughter after her training and the minute she got the chance she used her claws to cut Kagome's side and snatch the jewel which was imbedded there. Kagome was in pain from half of her soul being ripped out, and it was the most intense pain she had ever felt, eventually though, the pain faded. Soon after, she became accustomed to killing people without the feeling of guilt, regret, and without the need of others doing it for her like it was something she's been doing her whole life, and every demon that tried to take her as a mate was annihilated. **_

_****_

_**Sango was not pleased with what Siori turned her daughter into, and desperately tried to get Kagome the way she used to be but failed. Kagome's eyes were no longer the happy eyes of a young girl, instead they were cold and looked empty; just like a killer. Kagome had been completely twisted into the very being her mother had wanted her to become, but Sango still sensed that pure soul in her. Even though the jewel was gone there was sill a faint pure soul in her that was trying to call for the jewel and become whole again. With hope, Sango was going to bring forth that spirit; she was going to find the jewel, even if it killed her.**_

_****_

_**Satisfied with her daughter's progress, Siori could now rest knowing that her daughter had become so cold that she let no male even a foot near her. Years later, Siori was assassinated by one of the neighboring nations ruled by Naraku, and Kagome didn't show any emotions that day because there was simply no reason for her to do so anymore. Sango, seeing Siori dead, grew angrier and more annoyed. Siori was the only one that knew where the jewel was and was the only one who could sense it besides Kagome but Kagome could not anymore because Siori had placed a seal around the jewel to prevent her from finding it, but the seal could be broken by Kagome if only she could find it. She needed to help Kagome but she did not know how. Everything had been taken from Kagome; her family, her childhood, love, and everything else a regular girl would need. Kagome was corrupted by her mother and Sango was running out of ideas.**_

_****_

_**Kagome left her land soon after her mother's death. Siori had created the perfect weapon and Kagome was reluctant to use her skills to kill the hanyou that killed her mother and took her lands. She did not know why, but she fled, not out of fear but out of complete emptiness. She had left her land to Naraku. Sango stayed behind as she watched her friend flee. She needed to find that jewel and she needed to find it fast because Naraku too, was after the jewel which is why he assassinated Siori in the first place, and if Naraku found the jewel before she did it could all be over. All she needed to do was find it without being caught.**_


	2. Sound of Death

**Chapter 1: Sound of Death**

Kagome walked through a thick forest looking for a challenge, or at least something that would satisfy her need to kill. Ever since she left that day many years ago she has needed to kill more often to survive because many demons have tried to take her as a mate but none were strong enough to even subdue her. She was older now but not much; her hair was longer and tied into a high ponytail. Her eyes though, were still cold and she still looked as empty as when she left. She wore a black tank top that showed off her curves and black pants with black slipper like shoes with a sword at her side. She had put two anklets on each of her ankles so that when she walked they would cling together telling people that she was near and that when they heard it, it meant death. They were meant though, to give her opponent the chance to hear her and prepare before she attacked; to give her a challenge.

She continued to make her way through the forest when a water dragon appeared out of the lake to attack her. Without even glancing its way she used her claws to kill it in one strike.

She looked at the blood on her hands, "pathetic," she said and continued on her way. As she was walking she could hear talking. With her sensitive hearing she could tell it was two male youkai talking about what they were going to do once they caught her; it sickened her.

"I hear she is strong, she will make a perfect mate for me," one of them said.

"Ha! You have to subdue her first Zin. I hear many have tried but all have failed. What makes you think you can do it? Me on the other hand may have a chance," the other said.

She was disgusted with their conversation although it didn't show on her face. So she decided to make her presence known, and end they're little conversation.

"We shall see, or we could just share her Shin," the one named Zin said.

"I like that idea," Shin said evilly.

_Cling_

"Shh! Do you hear that?" Zin said.

_Cling_

"Wait! I know that sound!" Zin said.

"You do?"

_Cling_

"That you hear is the sound of death," Kagome said and without them seeing or sensing her presence she had her blade to Shin's throat

"You think you can subdue me when so many others have failed?" She said in his ear, "I have killed all who have tried and you are no different," she finished before decapitating him. She looked at Zin and smirked, "Now, I believe it is your turn," and when he tried to run away she threw a kunai right through his heart.

Kagome walked over to pick up the kunai she threw. She looked at her kill and shook her head in annoyance, "they were too weak, not even a challenge for me, just like all the rest," she sighed, "and they call themselves demons?" She said again in a bored tone, and again, continued on her way.

**With Sesshomaru **

Sesshomaru had been in his study all day doing paperwork for his lands. Out of everything that came with ruling the western lands, paperwork was simply the most boring to him although it clearly did not show on his face.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru sighed in annoyance. It was Jaken, that toad's voice always made him cringe. He had no idea why he kept him alive.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have a message for you from the elders and a letter from one of the village lords," Jaken said.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru said in his usual bored tone.

"The elders wish to see you. They said it is important that you arrive as soon as you can."

Sesshomaru sighed. Seeing the elders always meant that something was wrong, and he wished to not find out but he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"And the letter?" Sesshomaru demanded more then asked.

Jaken handed the letter to Sesshomaru and he began to read it:

_Dear Lord Sesshomaru,_

_There have been mysterious killings around your bordering. Many say that this assassin wears two anklets on each ankle and when you hear them you know that this assassin is around. Many are being assassinated and we have yet to catch this killer or yet, see their face. We have decided that we should inform you that there is an assassin in your lands and they're __killing many and we have yet to figure out why. We figured that if we informed you, we would probably have a better chance in finding her. But all we know about them is that they wear anklets and if you hear them you will know that they are near. They are very strong and have yet to be brought down._

_Sincerely,_

_Village Lord_

Sesshomaru was getting annoyed, not only does he have to deal with the elders but he also has to deal with an assassin in his lands. "Leave," he said sternly to Jaken.

"Y-yes milord."

Sesshomaru left his study to head towards the elders. When he arrived he was greeted by five older youkai.

"Welcome, Lord Sesshomaru," Riza; one of the elders said.

"What is it that you needed to see me for Riza?" Sesshomaru asked giving the elder a not to friendly tone.

"Right, Sesshomaru we're going to get straight to the point. You have ruled the western lands ever since your father died. It is tradition and required that you need to take a mate so that you can have a heir to take your lands. If you do not choose a mate by the next full moon; which is in thirty days; then we will have no choice but to give your lands to a neighboring nation," Riza said.

"I have ruled my lands for this long without the need of a mate and I do not need one now," Sesshomaru said getting annoyed.

"Sesshomaru, you have heard what we have said. If you do not choose a mate b y the next full moon then you will forfeit your lands. You have thirty days to do this."

Sesshomaru dared not argue anymore because when it came to the elders, it was futile to try and change their minds, even though he was angry with their decision. This whole deal with the elders made him even more annoyed; not only did he have an assassin in his lands, but he had to find a mate by the next full moon. Kami was simply not making his life easy.

The big question though was how to find a mate worthy of his attention. All the female inu youkai were self centered, hormone driven crazy bitches, and simply made him gag. But before he could think of trying to find a mate now he needed to bring down this assassin that was killing on his territory. This assassin's actions simply would not pass by him; assassin or not; she was going to be brought down.


	3. Meeting

**Chapter 2: Meeting**

Kagome was growing tired of the west.

_For a land that is ruled by a great lord, the west simply does not live up to its name, _She thought.

Kagome continued to walk onward to get out of the west and go into a new land that she hoped had better competition then that of the west if the demons in that land too decided to test their luck with her. She walked for a while simply taking her time because she felt that there was no need to rush. She figured she would at least find a good hot spring and bathe since she had not for a while now and she hated when she hadn't had a bathe in a while it made her feel disgusted with herself.

She used her senses to find a spot where she knew would relax her. She found one, it was surrounded by bushes that would protect her some what from peeping eyes even though she would kill any that dare try.

She stripped out of her fighting attire and placed them along with her sword and kunai next to the hot spring, just in case there was a need to use them, and climbed in the spring.

After a while of relaxing she dunked her head into the warm water and washed all the dirt and blood out of her hair. It felt good to get all that disgusting demon blood out and clean. When she was finally satisfied with herself she came up and the minute she did her senses spiked and she stiffened.

"Who's there," she demanded.

* * *

Sesshomaru was on his way to rid himself of this assassin that was in his lands. He needed to do this first so he could focus more on the bigger problem at hand. Where on earth would he find a female inu youkai that was worthy of being his mate? Yes, inu youkai were a powerful breed but very few females of this breed are strong enough to satisfy him. He needed a female that was strong. 

As he left his palace he started his patrol on his lands. He walked past many villages and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. As he continued he smelt something that smelled of cherry blossoms. He followed the scent which led him to a hot spring. He continued to mask his presence and what he saw was the most stunning thing he has ever seen. The woman in the hot spring was beautiful beyond compare. A body that was curved a filled in all the right places, long black hair that reached to her lower back, skin that was tan and smooth with maroon stripes on her upper arms, hips, and from what he could see cheeks. He saw her dive in the spring.

He continued to observe her form from what the water would let him and when she came up from the water he saw her stiffen immediately.

"Who's there," he heard her say.

How could she have noticed his presence? He masked everything even his scent as well as power.

"I will not ask again! Who's there?" She demanded grabbing a kunai.

He decided to make his presence known to this female.

"I would refrain myself from throwing that if I were you," he said stepping out of the shadows.

She glared at him, "who are you and what do you want here?"

"Do not be ordering this Sesshomaru around female! You are in my lands, I will ask the questions! He growled.

She glared at him even more and threw her kunai at him, and then got out of the springs and got dressed as fast as she could.

Sesshomaru caught the knife easily and melted it in his hands with his poison, and before Kagome could get another chance to attack him he had her pinned to the ground.

_How?_ She thought _how is he so fast and strong?_

"Now, I will ask the questions and you will answer them," he said smoothly.

"My first question is who are you and what are you doing in my lands?"

She glared at him and then answered with a bored tone, "My name is Kagome, and I'm simply just traveling on by."

Her expression angered him. She did not fear him at all; this woman surly did spark his interests as well as have guts.

He got up off of her and backed away but not by much just in case she decided to run, "I can tell by your skills with a kunai knife that you are an assassin. Tell me, are you the assassin that has been running around on my lands?" He finally said.

She knew that demons especially inu youkai can tell when a person is lying so she figured there was no point to lie, "I will not lie to you, I am the assassin you speak of that has been in your lands," she replied.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a while she didn't smell like she was lying. Up close she truly was the most beautiful inu youkai he had ever seen and she was strong enough to sense his presence even when masked. Maybe he could take care of this assassin problem and his problem with finding a mate all in one move.

"Woman, you have a bounty on your head in my lands and I wouldn't doubt in other lands as well."

"And what if I do?"

He continued to stare at her, "I have a proposition for you woman," he finally said.

She narrowed her eyes further at him. He chuckled at her expression.

Was he mocking her!? "And what proposition could you possibly offer an assassin?" She replied.

He smirked at her, "come with me back to the western palace, and your crime may go unpunished."

Her eyes got wide and then narrowed, "I am an assassin who has been killing for years to survive. My crime can't go unpunished."

He laughed at her knowledge, she truly was naïve if she didn't realize by now, but of course he couldn't blame her. She isn't from around these lands, "ah, but that is where you are wrong."

He truly was mocking her! Did he not realize that her crimes can not be forgotten?

"Explain yourself!" She demanded.

His smirk grew wider, "the mate of the punisher does not face the same punishment as said in the western laws, and last I checked you are in my lands. All that punisher has to do is keep his mate in line. After all you did say that you killed to survive did you not?"

She glared at him "are you stating that I become your mate?"

"This Sesshomaru is simply stating that there are choices for you to make, coming back with me being the safest one for you."

She stared at him for a while. Going back with him would mean not being able to travel around and she was used to being alone, then again, if she goes back with him her bounty will be cleared and she can keep an eye on the western lord himself. Maybe going back with him was the best choice she could make. She smiled to herself, yes; this was the best choice she would make.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I will go back with you."

He smirked, "good choice woman, we will depart immediately."

He formed his youkai cloud beneath his and Kagome's feet. Kagome continued to smile to herself, this was too easy, and she had hoped to leave the western lands simply because there was nothing of interest to her here, but she had thought wrong. The enemy had let her in and had made his blind spot visible for her. Yes, this was too easy.


	4. Agreement with a Crime

**Chapter 3:****Agreements with a Crime**

The way back to the western palace wasn't that long. They arrived in two hours, and when it came in to view Kagome had to admit it was amazing. The outside was filled with flowers of all kinds, and over to the right of her there was a sakura tree that grew next to a koi pond. The palace was big and beautiful, but of course, this was the western palace; every story and rumor about its beauty was true.

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked in and Kagome noticed that the inside of the palace was bigger than it looked on the outside, although, the outside in her opinion was much prettier she also had to admit that the inside was gorgeous as well.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled making Kagome cringe, "welcome home milord!" He said bowing.

"Jaken prepare a room in the southern barracks," Sesshomaru said walking past him with Kagome.

"Uhh, y-yes milord," Jaken said going to follow the orders he was given.

They continued to walk for a while and then Sesshomaru finally came to a stop in front of a door. He opened it and motioned for her to follow him. Kagome did just that and the inside of the room was filled with books and scrolls of what she assumed to be documents on his land as well as other lands. She continued to look around when she heard him tell her to sit down. Usually she wouldn't be this obedient but if she wanted to get him to trust her than she would have to bide by his rules for now.

He walked back and forth as if stalking his prey which irritated Kagome, although she didn't show it and tried very hard to not throw a kunai at him and kill him, which she knew would not be the smartest move as of right now.

"Is there something you need of me," she finally said growing tired of this.

He continued to stare at her, "woman, do you wish to remove the bounty from your head?"

"Is this a trick question? You already asked me that," she answered.

"Do you or do you not?" He growled.

"Yes I do, but I have explained to you though, that a crime such as mine can not go unpunished, even the western lands should have a rule against my crime."

"A crime such as yours can go unpunished," he replied back.

She stared at him for a while, "explain to me how that is possible," she said.

"As you had put it when I first brought up my negotiation, you said that you killed to survive. You, explain to me what you meant by that."

"Simply just that, I am a traveler and as such there are male youkai that simply do not know there limits and try to attack me in hopes of dominating me, so to protect myself I end up killing them, it's either that or be dominated which I refuse to do."

He continued to stare at her. She indeed will be a tough one then from the information he gathered so far from her. Apparently she refuses to be dominated, unlike other bitches who give in to easily, she may actually have the traits he's looking for in a mate.

"Now are you going to explain to me how my crime can go unpunished?" She boringly said.

"Yes, although there are still some agreements you have to make, your crime really was meant for your survival."

"And what are these agreements I have to make?" She asked.

"Even though you assassinated to survive, you were still on my lands, and with that comes the agreement," he looked at her more seriously, "you, in order for your bounty to be removed and to insure that you won't attempt it again, you will remain in the western palace and work for me."

Kagome looked at him with a bored expression, "so to remove it I have to remain here and work for you?" She finally said.

"That is correct."

"And if I refuse?" She asked.

"You will be placed in the prison located beneath the palace. The only reason I didn't send you there right away was because of your reasoning for killing, and I know what you've been telling me was the truth, I can sense no lies from you."

She looked at him and thought about what he said, "looks like I have no choice then but to accept your offer. Lord Sesshomaru I will stay in the western palace and in exchange work for you," she finally replied.

He smirked to himself; he had her right where he wanted her. Now all he had to do was convince her and it was straight up hill from there. Yes, things were going perfect for him.

Just as they were finishing their conversation Jaken knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Th-the room you requested is ready milord."

"Send for Kiara. Tell her I wish to see her."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," and with that Jaken left.

"So tell me, what is that you will have me work as?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru looked at her and smirked, "with your skills as an assassin you will be working under that category and will bide to every order I give you is that clear?"

She smiled, "if that is what you want me to do than I will accept it."

"Lord Sesshomaru you wished to see me?" A woman with long black hair, pale skin, and blues eyes walked in.

"Yes, Kiara, take Kagome to the room that has been prepared for her, get her suitable clothes to wear, and show her the baths," Sesshomaru said still looking at Kagome.

"Yes milord, right this way my lady," she motioned for Kagome to follow.

The woman known as Kiara lead Kagome down a series of hallways and finally stopped in front of a big door. She opened it and they both walked in. Kagome looked around and even though her face kept that bored look she was surprised to see how beautiful and well put the room that was prepared for her was. The bed that was in the middle of the floor had navy blue sheets on them and next to that on the right of the bed was a mirror along with a table. Across from that on the left of the bed were two French doors that opened up to a balcony. Along with that there was a closet that contained many kimonos, sleeping attire, sashes, and other things as well.

"If you would follow me my lady I will show you the bathing area."

She walked out of the room went across the hall and opened another door. Kagome followed and walked in as well. Inside was a room that contained a big spring with cleaning supplies and towels.

"This is where you will bathe my lady. Now, is there anything I can get you before I leave?"

"No, this is good."

"Alright here is your kimono for tonight's dinner. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

And with that she left. Kagome undressed out of her attire and crawled in the spring after setting down the kimono that was given to her. It really did feel good to relax finally. She laid in the spring for a while and then finally washed herself off as well as her hair.

After washing her hair and body she got out, dried off and got dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror and was stunned at how gorgeous the kimono looked. It was green with a darker green dragon on it staring from her back and coming up on to her shoulder then over her breast. Along the sleeves were petals that were a light blue color. She quickly put her hair in a messy bun and headed to the dinning hall using her nose to find where the food was.

As Kagome entered she noticed that Sesshomaru was already sitting at the table. She walked to the table and sat herself down. As she did the food was served, it looked really good but maybe that was because she hadn't had a decent meal in a while. She waited for him to eat just to make sure it was eatable and when he did she began as well. As she was eating she noticed his stare on her.

"Is there something you wish to say Lord Sesshomaru?" She said growing annoyed.

He laughed at her quick temper, oh yes this was going to be fun.

"Actually yes, I've decided to not send you out on a mission till I have witnessed your full skills.

"Are you saying I can not fight? Do you have your doubts about me?" She glared at him

"Just to make sure that I can leave your safety in your own hands," he looked back at her.

"I've been taking care of myself for years whatever you give me I have no doubts I can handle it."

"I will be the judge of that, tomorrow I want you to meet me in the dojo by noon sharp."

He received a growl in response and smirked. She sure was a feisty one, her temper being her biggest weapon. If it was anyone else they would have cowered away by now, but Sesshomaru was determined to win.

"I will retire to my room now Lord Sesshomaru. I will see you in the battle field tomorrow," Kagome said getting up from her seat growing tired from this conversation.

"Of course," he replied.

Kagome walked down the hallway she remembered coming from and after a while finally found her room. She walked in and closed the door and then changed out of the kimono she was not yet used to wearing. After changing into the sleeping attire that was left for her she walked out to the balcony and stared at the sky.

_Only a few more days of winning his trust and then I can kill him and leave this land, _she thought.

She really was hoping to kill him immediately once he opened his blind spot a little more, but figured that winning his trust first was the smartest move.

This was going to be the biggest assassination she had ever pulled off and she was determined to do it; she was determined to take down the western lord.


	5. Confusion with the Enemy's Plan

**Chapter 4: Confusion with the Enemy's plan**

Sango sat there still chained to the wall in the prison cell under the castle. She was bruised with minor cuts because they healed over time but even though she was slowly healing it wouldn't last for long. She had been caught and punished for infiltrating the enemy territory that used to belong to her friend. He had found out what she was doing and tried to pry information out of her. She can remember it all so clearly.

**Flashback**

_Sango stalked the night still trying to find the Shikon Jewel. She had been trying many nights now posing as one of Naraku's servants so she wouldn't be caught and could find information on the location of the jewel. But none knew or had an idea of its location. Naraku, as she expected, too, was after the jewel and could not find it as well. Siori, known for her cleverness, apparently hid it very well, maybe a little too well._

_Sango continued to study the castle as she moved from room to room and also was trying to not be spotted because right now the servants were suppose to be in their sleeping quarters. Since this was such a big castle, there were many hidden doors and other such rooms, and Sango only found a few of them so far, but none were the right ones. _

_As she walked down one of the hallways she heard someone shout at her, "hey! Your not suppose to be down here! Why aren't you in your sleeping quarters?" _

_Sango looked at who it was and saw that it was the guard Suiki on duty, "damn! I should have known that it was Suiki's turn to guard these halls. How could I have been so stupid?" She thought._

"_Sango, I think maybe Lord Naraku would like to know what you have been up to," Suiki said as he grabbed Sango's arm and pulled her towards Naraku's study._

_As they neared Naraku's study Sango could find no way out of her predicament. She'd been caught because of her recklessness and for that she was a fool. They came to a stop in front of his study and Suiki knocked._

"_What is it?"_

"_Lord Naraku I have a wonderer," Suiki answered._

"_Enter," Naraku said_

_As they entered Sango could feel his stare on her without even having to make eye contact, and when she looked up at him she did not cower from it._

"_Lord Naraku, she has been wandering the halls at night when she should be in her sleeping quarters," Suiki said._

"_Leave us!" Naraku demanded._

"_Yes milord."_

_As Suiki left Naraku stood up from his seat and walked over to Sango. She glared at him as he came closer._

"_Ah, Sango, my most favorite servant yet the servant that can't be trusted. I take it your after the Jewel?" Naraku said._

_Sango just glared at him and he smiled, "figures you would be to resurrect your princess' soul," he said._

"_When did you figure it out?" Sango asked surprised that he knew who she really was._

"_I knew who you were and what side you were on this whole time, I just wanted to see what course of action you would take in order to obtain what you sought to find," he replied._

"_Well I didn't find it, and I have no lead on where it is either," she said dryly._

"_I believe though, that you have some information to give do you not?" He asked, "for instance there is a barrier around it, what or who I ask can break it?"_

"_I-I do not know," she replied._

_Before Sango saw it happen she was on the ground with a big red mark across her face. _

"_Do not lie to me girl! I know damn well you know how to break the seal!" Naraku angrily said._

_Sango looked up at him and glared, "even if I did know I wouldn't tell you!"_

"_We shall see about that, Suiki!"_

_Suiki entered the study and bowed, "yes, milord?"_

"_Take her to the prison cells, give her ten lashes and chain her to the wall," Naraku said then looked back Sango, "let's see how much you can take before you decide to talk." _

_Suiki grabbed Sango by the arm again and drug her to the prison cells located in the bottom of the castle. Once they got there Sango was whipped then thrown in a cell as well as chained to the wall, which they left her there for days. _

**End of Flashback**

Sango just sat there very tired. Every few days or so they would come in and question her and the results would be the same. No matter what they did to her she would not give away Kagome, but she couldn't die here she was Kagome's only hope right now, and she can't do anything while in this prison cell. She needed to escape and get help.

As she continued her trail of thoughts she heard the door to the prison cells open. As she looked up she met the angry eyes of Naraku.

"It has been fourteen days Sango and I am growing tired of waiting," he said.

She laughed, "I told you, even if I knew I wouldn't tell you, did you think I was lying?"

He growled at her, "since physical abuse doesn't work I have decided to take another course of action, which is why I have put together a little something to make you talk."

"And what is that," she asked with curious in her voice.

He smiled, "if I can't make you tell me then I have decided to capture your princess and bring her back here."

Sango laughed, "that is impossible, when she left here Lady Siori, before she was assassinated by you, made damn sure that Kagome was the best assassin that ever walked these lands, even if you did find her Kagome would tear you apart just as she has done to so many others."

Naraku smirked, "Ah, yes, I heard about Siori's work, but even so, every assassin has a weakness even your princess."

Sango looked at him, "there is no weakness, she has none, what you speak of is wishful thinking!"

"I believe what you say is wrong Sango, every soul can be broken even the ones that have already been broke."

Naraku turned around and left Sango again. Sango could do nothing to him but only stare, what did he mean by that and what was he planning on doing? Kagome's soul is forever broke until she got the jewel back, so how could it be more broke? What is he thinking?


	6. Love or Hate

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update but here it is chapter 5, enjoy!

Oh and thank you for all who have reviewed, please continue, I would love to hear what you think about it!

**Chapter 5: Love or Hate**

Kagome woke up to the sun shining in her face. Today she was supposed to prove to Sesshomaru that she could handle herself. She still couldn't believe that he would doubt her skills.

She shrugged_, Oh well, this should prove to be fun, it'll give me a chance to see what he's capable of_, she thought.

As she got up Kiara knocked on her door, "My lady do you wish to have breakfast in your room this morning?" She asked.

"I'm not hungry this morning, do not bother with my breakfast," Kagome replied. She didn't feel like eating anything. All she wanted to do was concentrate on her match with the Western Lord.

"As you wish my lady," Kiara said and then left.

"He said noon huh? That gives me some time to prepare," she said as she got dressed in to her fighting attire. 

As she tied her hair back in to its original high pony tail she walked out of her room and headed down to the dojo to warm up since she hadn't for a while. 

Once she got there she noticed that no one was in there training. She had thought that at least his soldiers would be in there working on their skills but apparently not. So she took that opportunity to widen her warm up area. 

She began with basic warm ups, with hand moves and foot work and then got more complicated with her fighting style, which, since she was an assassin, was deadly quiet footwork and sword play.

As she finished her warm ups she noticed that it was about noon and that Sesshomaru would be in here at anytime. As if on time the door to the dojo opened and Sesshomaru walked in and smirked at her, "I see you're ready to do this, shall we began."

She smirked back, "Anytime your ready then let's begin." And without her seeing him he had her pinned to the wall. Her smirk disappeared, "That's playing dirty," she said.

He continued to smirk at her, "I never said I would be playing fair, after all assassins don't play fair either do they Kagome?" She continued to stare at him, "you also said anytime I was ready, well I was ready the minute I walked in, you just gave me the word and I attacked," he said. 

Kagome felt like a fool for letting her guard down, but that wasn't going to stop her. So to return his unfair play she kneed him where it hurt. As Sesshomaru kneeled over in pain Kagome took that chance to get out of his grip and attack him. Lucky for Sesshomaru he recovered fast and blocked her attack just in time. 

"And you call my fighting unfair," he said.

"Never said I would play fair either, I've never played fair in my life," she smirked.

He pushed her back with his Tokigen as she continued to be on the defensive. She wasn't going to let him take advantage of her like this so she used her speed and disappeared and then appeared behind him with her sword pressed against his throat, "I win," she said.

"You're good I admit, but still not strong enough or fast enough to beat me," as he said that he used his demonic speed to appear right behind her with his sword against her neck and his other hand pinning her arms down, "I win," he said in her ear.

As she felt his hot breath on her she shivered. She didn't know but she had a strange feeling in her, a feeling that she hadn't felt before.

Sesshomaru smirked at her reaction, he could tell she was ready, but knew that since her being an assassin she probably hasn't let anyone near her, he would change that though.

He continued to hold her around her waist while his other hand gripped her chin and turned her face to him, she did not struggle to his surprise. 

"So do you still think I can't take care of myself?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru smiled at her, "indeed your skills are impressive, I believe you have earned the title of being my assassin."

She smiled back at him, "then I have shown you all that you needed. I will return back to my room and get cleaned up," she said as she tried to move but found Sesshomaru wouldn't let go.

"I never said you were dismissed. You are my assassin, you follow my rules," he whispered in her ear.

"Does following your rules also mean not being able to bathe," she said as she tried to move again.

He laughed, "maybe it does," he said and then tilted her head back to him again and without Kagome realizing it Sesshomaru kissed her with such passion that for a second Kagome was shocked and then without her intending to, kissed him back.

As soon as they broke apart to breathe Sesshomaru smirked, "now you are dismissed," as he said that he left her and walked out of the dojo.

Kagome just stared as he walked out, _I can't believe I just let him take advantage of me like that. I won't, I can't fall in love, but I think through the little time I've been with him I've actually fallen for him. How is this possible, I was taught better than this, _Kagome thought. 

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and decided dwelling on it here would not help her, so she decided to head back and get cleaned off after all, being dirty was never her forte. 

**With Sango**

Sango continued to stay in her cell and every since that last visit with Naraku, he hasn't come back. She continued to dwell on her thoughts when she suddenly felt a shock go though her, it felt more like a presence but it wasn't any ordinary presence she had ever felt before. She continued to wonder what the hell it was before it finally hit her.

_It can't be! Th-the Shikon Jewel, its presence was there, it was faint, but it was there. Kagome's soul is calling for the jewel, but it wasn't like before. It's stronger now. _Sango thought_, I can't believe it, the only way for it to be stronger was if she had developed some feelings for something or someone, but Kagome would never be able to accomplish something like that the way she is now. What is happening out there?_

**With Naraku**

Naraku smirked, he too felt the presence of the jewel and unlike Sango who was father down in the castle and a little too weak at the moment to have sensed it as strongly, he now knew exactly where the jewel was just because he felt it more strongly. 

"This is perfect, everything is in place, now all I need is the final piece and the Shikon Jewel will be free from its confinements," Naraku said, "my dear princess, you have just made the biggest mistake of your life, an assassin should never show her emotions it may cost you your life."


	7. A Slip of the Mind

**Chapter 6: A Slip of the Mind**

Kagome woke up the next morning still dwelling on the fact that she allowed Sesshomaru to kiss her and what shocked her even more was that she kissed him back, and she didn't deny that she liked it. _It could be possible that I have grown feelings for him, but then again, why now, why of all times have I grown soft for someone_, she thought. _I'll just have to be more careful with my actions from now on. I can't afford to lose this opportunity all for the sick emotion of love_. She said that last word with disgust.

Kagome got dressed in a kimono that wasn't too fancy but since this was the western lands everything was fancy she just chose one that wasn't as beautiful as the other ones. It was black with flames going along the sleeve and the bottom of the kimono. She really did hate dressing in kimonos but she might as well get used to it because she was going to be here for a while until she made her move on the western lord, which she hoped was soon. She left her hair down and then looked at the mirror. Satisfied she walked out heading to the dinning hall even though she wasn't at all that hungry.

When she arrived she noticed that Sesshomaru was already in there sitting down. He looked up at her and smirked.

"Sleep well," he said, and she could tell it was with sarcasm.

"Very," she only replied.

"Well that's good, wouldn't want you to lose sleep," his smirk got wider.

"I can go days without sleep. Losing sleep last night wouldn't affect me anymore then if I was to sleep," she replied sounding annoyed.

Sesshomaru could tell that she was growing furiously annoyed; it was quite funny to him actually that he could easily break her barrier she had put up to keep out the emotions that were slowly worming their way in.

"Hungry?" He asked her.

She looked at him and smiled, "actually, Lord Sesshomaru, I think breakfast isn't what I need right now."

He raised his eyebrow at her, "oh, and what is it that you need right now?" He asked.

She walked over to him in a seductive way that made him grow hard. As soon as she was near enough to him she bent down so that she was close enough to his face to where their noses were touching and smirked, "I need a good kill," she whispered.

Sesshomaru smirked back at her, "I don't think that's all you need," he said.

Kagome dropped her smirk, "and what else do I possibly need right now," she asked.

Sesshomaru smirked, "you will eventually see," he whispered back in her ear.

Kagome was getting aroused by this and so she decided to leave before she did something that she knew she would regret.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I do not know what you mean, but I will be taking my leave of you, if you need me I will be outside," and with that Kagome turned and left.

Sesshomaru laughed, his nose didn't miss that at all, _well, well, someone's arousal smells heavenly, and it won't take much to get her that way again. _Sesshomaru thought.

Sesshomaru decided to also take his leave and head for his study; he had a lot to think about. He only had about fifteen days to take a mate and Kagome hated being dominated, he needed to do it and he needed to do it tonight. He had to admit though, out of all the inu youkai females that were around, none had caught his attention, none except for the assassin that lay in her room. She gave a whole new meaning to the word beautiful and her fiery spirit was exactly what he was looking for in a woman. She was strong, strong enough to even hold out against him, yes, there was no other it would be her or no one.

* * *

It was late and Kagome decided to head to her room for the night, she had been in the dojo all afternoon. Since she was denied her kill, she decided to take out some anger on the dojo and some of the guards that just happened to walk by and watch her train.

Once she got in there she grabbed a yukata and headed towards the bathing room to rid herself of the blood and sweat that she had on her. She took her time in there since there was no need to hurry scrubbing every inch of her body with the scented soaps that were near her and washing her hair.

Once she was satisfied Kagome decided that she had better get out before the heat got to her. She got out of the bath and dried herself off then placing the yukata on. She then combed threw her hair and decided that there was no need to put it up since she wasn't going to be killing tonight since Sesshomaru hasn't sent her on any missions.

When she was satisfied she left the baths and headed back to her room. She might as well try and get some sleep tonight even though she knew it was a slim chance that she would fall asleep. After all, being an assassin for this long you learn to stay aware of your surroundings meaning losing sleep in the process and eventually you get used to it. She too was an inu youkai and didn't require sleep.

Once she got there Kagome headed straight for her bed grabbing her knife and setting it on the table next to her bed. She laid there for a while until she heard someone knock at her door, she was having a hard time sensing who it was, maybe because she was smelling the scented soap she had used but still, she should be able to still sense whoever it was. Grabbing her knife she walked over to her door and cautiously opened it to reveal Sesshomaru smirking down at her.

"Is there something I can do for you Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked in a bored tone not liking his smug look at all.

"Just wanted to see how you are fairing, I haven't seen you since this morning, and it seems that a big chunk of my guards have been knocked out in the dojo," Sesshomaru said still maintaining his smirk.

"That was not my fault, you denied me an assassination mission, and I simply needed to take some excess energy out," she smirked back.

"Excess energy huh?" His smirk widened, "I can easily take that excess energy out of you."

"Really now?" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru walked towards her and with every step he took she took back, and pretty soon he had her backed into the wall. He walked up to her and put his hand on the wall blocking her escape. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "oh yes, I can very much take that excess energy out of you."

He gripped her chin with his other hand and forced her to look a t him; he then leaned down and kissed her very passionately asking for permission to enter. Kagome, surprising herself, obliged and opened her mouth. Sesshomaru explored her mouth and just as he thought, she tasted as lovely as she smelled even better actually.

Sesshomaru pulled away and smirked, he could tell she liked it even though she tried not to show it. Oh yes, those emotions were slowly worming their way in.

"If that was your way of taking excess energy out then I am sorry to say Lord Sesshomaru it did not work," Kagome said with slight amusement in her tone.

"Well then, shall we take this up a notch," after he said that Kagome found herself on her bed lying on her back with Sesshomaru on top of her.

"You wish to get rid of excess energy but I know what you want and so do you, you try and deny what you truly want all because you are an assassin and you believe an assassin's morals. I can see your emotions even though you try and hide them. Kagome is this the life you truly want to live, one without any life."

Kagome stared at him with wide eyes. Everything that he said was true, she didn't want to believe it but what he said, everything he said, was true, "n-no it's not, what you speak of is true, I did not want this life but when I was young I was given no choice. I wanted love and I wanted to feel life but all of that was turned upside down."

"Then Kagome, I have a request for you," Sesshomaru said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Will you become my mate, I want you to feel the love you have missed out on the life that you wanted to live. I want you to shed the shell of bitterness and emptiness."

Kagome was shocked; no words could describe how she felt. She was an assassin, the very being that was suppose to be empty and not give a care about emotions. She was taught never to show her emotions and over the years she had grown to never show them even in front of her best friend Sango. But yet, Sesshomaru was able to melt the ice away in the short time she was around him when even Sango couldn't do it. She actually felt happy for once.

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru, it would be an honor to become your mate," Kagome replied with a completely different tone then what Sesshomaru was used to hearing, it sounded like she was happy.

Sesshomaru smiled down at her and then replied, "then would my mate care not to stab me while I take away her excess energy."

Kagome blushed at his comment. She had forgotten that she still had the dagger in her hands, the one she was planning on using to kill Sesshomaru. She threw the dagger at the wall and it stuck straight in.

"Well then my soon to be mate, you do realize according to inu youkai law we aren't officially mates until the mating process is taken," Sesshomaru smirked.

"Hai, I am aware of the inu youkai laws, I may have not been around to follow them properly but I am still aware of what they are," Kagome smirked back.

"Well then shall I take care of that as well as that excess energy," and before Kagome knew it her yukata was ripped off leaving her bare to his eyes.

She looked even lovelier, her skin was a tan color and she was very well curved now that Sesshomaru got a good look at her. Her breasts were full and round. Oh yes she was perfect.

Sesshomaru leaned down and started kissing her starting at the mouth and moving his way down to her neck and then eventually to her breasts. Sesshomaru started sucking on one of them leaving a big red mark and then giving the other one the same treatment then coming up and kissing her again. Kagome found it unfair that she was the only one naked here so she used her claws to rip off his clothes not even caring that she ripped them.

"You ripped my clothes," he said sarcastically.

"You ripped mine," she smirked at him.

He smirked leaning down once again and captured her left nipple in his mouth and ran his fangs along it, getting a load moan to come from her mouth as she pushed his face closer, begging for more. He moved his right knee in between her legs and pushed making them move more apart. He could smell her arousal and it was making him go hard. Of course this wouldn't be the first time.

He move to her other nipple for a moment and then back up to capture her lips with his again. As he removed his lips from hers he slid two fingers into her hot core and she arched up, and bit her lip drawing blood. He move up to her face with his lips and licked her small cut on her lip as he slide his tongue into her warm mouth and tasted everything she had to offer. He pumped his two fingers in and out of her, sometimes grabbing her clit between them, just to make her squirm a little.

He pulled his fingers out of her core and licked every bit off savoring the taste. He then went down to her core plummeting his tongue deep into her. She screamed his name slightly before arching and grabbing the sheets.

"Oh Sesshomaru….Please," she managed to say as he ate her out completely sucking on her clit every now and again causing her to get closer and closer before finally she cant stop herself. She came to with her first orgasm shortly after leaving her body sweating and shaking.

Sesshomaru smirked down at her and once Kagome recovered from her orgasm Sesshomaru found himself underneath her. She then with her two hands grabbed his very large member and began pumping up and down. Sesshomaru let out a small groan and it was Kagome's turn to smirk down at him. She soon released him and moved down and began sucking on it.

Kagome moved her tongue up and down his member very skillfully and pretty soon he began to cum hard in her mouth and surprisingly she just swallowed it.

He pushed her back so that he was on top again and held her wrists with one hand above her head before sticking the head of his member barely in her core, teasing her.

"Sesshomaru…" she says confused as to why he wont go on.

"Beg for it," he told her as he kissed her neck.

"What?"

"Tell me that you want it, I won't do it till you beg me for what you want, you wounded my soldiers while in a killing fit. I believe a little punishment is necessary don't you agree? "

She looked at him with pleading eyes, "Sesshomaru, I want you…I want you inside me…please." He happily bid to her plea. Knowing it hurt the first time even for an inuyoukai he entered gently but quickly.

Kagome arched up at the pain and instantly tears were falling from her eyes and her walls were clenching his member tightly. Sesshomaru kissed the tears that were falling and apologized for the pain.

Once he could feel that she'd adjusted he thrust into her all the way this time and she moaned beneath him. He went in and out of her slowly at first but she begged for release, she begged for the climax. He complied with her request and continued pumping in and out of her also coming too and spilling his seed inside of her and pretty soon he could feel her come also. She screamed his name loudly. He bit down on her neck puncturing it marking her as his mate. She 

winced at the pain but it soon ended. Sesshomaru rolled to the side taking Kagome with him and in a short time they both fell asleep.

* * *

Sango's head shot straight up. _The jewel! I can fully sense the jewel now. That can only mean that Kagome has found love. But who, who would have the ability to provide her love? This is bad, this is very bad! Naraku knows! I know he does. Kagome your in danger please be careful. _


	8. Mission of Memory Terror

**A/N: **I am so so sorry for the terribly long wait for this chapter! I was falling behind in school and had to finish strong and now that summer is here I have continued my story and will be updating more frequently

Thank you for all who have reviewed, and I have decided that I will not update until I get five reviews, so I know that people like what I wrote and that it's not a waste of time writing it Thanks!

**I do not own Inuyasha! That is the proud work of Rumiko Takahashi!**

**Chapter 7: Mission of Memory Terror**

Kagome woke up to the warm sun shining in her face and an arm wrapped around her waist. She didn't think it was possible for her but she had actually found love. Something that she had to live without her whole life, and Sesshomaru actually helped her find it. She actually felt at peace for once. Although she still felt empty.

Kagome tried to get up but Sesshomaru's arm tightened around her waist.

"And where do you think your going?" He asked in his smooth voice.

Kagome looked at him, "I was going to get up and get dressed, and then head out to train."

"That can wait," he replied.

Kagome looked at him, "I don't believe it can. I've been in bed long enough," she replied back.

Sesshomaru smiled up at her and then kissed her softly, "Alright love, lets get dressed then and head down to the dining room."

Kagome smiled and got up from where she way laying and walked over to the closet filled with her clothes. She picked out a dark blue kimono with silver along the sleeves, and she tied her long black hair into a high ponytail. She walked back over to Sesshomaru, who was already dressed in his normal white and red outfit waiting at the door, and smiled at him.

"You ready love?" He said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Yes," she replied back.

As they were heading to the dinning room Kagome was taking in the hallways. Normally she wouldn't show much interest and wouldn't care, but the pictures that aligned the halls had just caught her interest. In one of the pictures she noticed a male and female inu youkai. They looked a lot like Sesshomaru.

"They were my parents," Sesshomaru said noticing Kagome looking at the picture.

Kagome looked at him with that same dead expression she had ever since he met her. Something was terribly off if someone maintained that expression for this long.

"What happened to them?" Kagome asked.

"They died years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Kagome said still showing no emotion.

Sesshomaru realized that the only time she showed emotion was when she was trying to get into her enemies head like when she had tried to do the same thing with him before he courted and mated her. Now that she was his mate she only showed her main emotion which was nothing. Yes, something was wrong. Maybe it was her childhood that caused her to be like this. Actually, now that he mentioned it, he knew nothing of her past or childhood; she never really told him anything since she's been here. She would smile at times but those smiles seemed forced. He needed some information on his mate and he decided he would get that information tonight.

"It's alright, they died happily so I feel no sadness towards their death. It would not be suited for the position of an upcoming lord if I were to feel remorse for their deaths. If I had done that it would be a blind spot for my enemies and I would not be where I am now," he explained.

She nodded, "That does make sense. If you had done that I would have easily killed you," she smirked.

He smirked back at her, "I believe you are too cocky my mate, because I could have easily brought you down, blind spot or not," he whispered the last part in her ear.

She smiled that forced smile, "But I am glad to hear that they died happily though," she added.

He kissed her, "So am I. Well, shall we be on our way?" He asked.

She nodded and they continued their way towards the dinning room which they were not far from it. Once they arrived Sesshomaru seated Kagome down and then seated himself down at the head of the table which was by Kagome. The minute they sat down the servants brought in their food. Kagome was still not used to the luxurious food. She was used to, and preferred hunted food like she had to do practically her whole life. She was not used to being waited on by servants. She also didn't have much of an appetite.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I do not feel like eating, may I be excused and head out to train for a while?" Kagome asked still eyeing the food in front of her.

Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome got up, bowed, and then left to head back to her room to change into her fighting attire.

Sesshomaru watched her retreating form, _something is defiantly wrong with her. No one, not even an assassin can be that cold. Hell, not even I can be that cold. She seems very empty inside. I need to find out what's wrong with her. _Sesshomaru thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru sighed, it was Jaken again. That toad never ceases to make him cringe every time he calls his name_._

"What is it Jaken?"

"The elders wish to see you about a couple of matters that need to be taken care of," Jaken said bowing.

"Leave," Sesshomaru replied in his bored tone.

"Y-yes milord!" Jaken replied while bowing again then turning to leave.

Sesshomaru sighed and then turned in the direction of the elders. They were probably confirming if he had found a mate or was close because his time period to find one was still not up, but he had no need to worry since he had already found one.

He walked in where the elders were and was again greeted by all five older youkai.

"Welcome Sesshomaru," Riza said.

Sesshomaru nodded, "What is it you needed me for?" He asked.

"Sesshomaru, have you found a mate yet suited for the position of royalty?" Genma, one of the elders, asked.

"Actually Genma, I have," Sesshomaru stated matter of factly.

All the elders looked at Sesshomaru with shocked faces, "What is her name Sesshomaru?" Genma asked.

Sesshomaru glared at him as if he was questioning his honor, "Her name is Kagome, she is as of right now, Lady of the Western Palace and my mate," Sesshomaru replied.

"Kagome you say? The same Kagome who has been terrorizing the western lands and killing innocent people?" Riza asked watching Sesshomaru's expression which was still his bored expression he always held.

"She did it out of survival, if she had not done what she'd done she would be dead or would have been raped. There is no harsh punishment for someone who is the mate to a lord and for someone who did it out of survival," Sesshomaru stated with his expression not changing.

"You are correct Sesshomaru, but still, a crime is a crime, and as such, should be dealt with whether she is your mate or not. We will not give her a harsh punishment but it will be a punishment none the less, agreed?" Riza asked and Sesshomaru nodded.

"And what is this punishment you will bestow upon her?" Sesshomaru asked.

Genma looked at Sesshomaru carefully, "This brings up our second matter that needs to be taken care of," Genma continued, "We have received news that the lord of the south is causing trouble to the other lands and is planning on causing a war with the west. We also received news that this formal lord got his position by assassinating the past queen who's name was Siori, which right after, their princess went missing for years. Some claim that she's dead, other's claim that they have seen her but did not recognize that it was actually her, but more importantly, we need to assassinate the current lord, Naraku who has declared this war," Genma explained.

"We want you to send Lady Kagome, as her punishment, to infiltrate the palace and assassinate Lord Naraku. She has the experience of an assassin so we do not need to worry that she will be brought down. Also, we want her to gather anything on the princess' whereabouts or even if she is still alive. If we find her than she can take up her rightful place as the new queen of the south. She should be able to contact you through your mind because of the mating mark since you two have already preformed the mating ceremony, also we do not need to worry about her escaping because your mark will allow you to feel her presence. Are our orders understood Sesshomaru? If she or you fail to agree with our punishment, then we will have no choice but to execute her and you will automatically forfeit your lands, understood?" Riza explained.

Sesshomaru growled at the elders but nodded his head, "Good, she is to leave tonight, no questions asked. You are dismissed Lord Sesshomaru," Genma said.

Sesshomaru turned to leave and headed to find his mate. He wanted to ask her questions about her childhood, find out more as to why she is the way she is, but it looks like he would have to put that off for a while, until her _punishment _was complete.

* * *

Kagome had just got back from training. It was getting late so that was when she had decided that it was time to head in, or it was probably the fact that she had torn the dojo up completely with fighting with the guards that agreed to spar with her, although she didn't hurt them too badly, only gave them a few broken bones.

She had taken a long bath to wash all the blood and sweat off of her, and then had gotten dressed in her sleeping attire. Now she was just out on the balcony enjoying the breeze that blew past her. She had not seen Sesshomaru all day and was wondering where he was. She still had a hard time believing that she allowed Sesshomaru to mate with her and claim her as his, but it happened although she still felt empty inside, she was regaining some of her sanity back, which was taken from her when she was young by her mother.

Kagome sensed Sesshomaru's presence as he walked in and she still continued to stare at the sky.

Sesshomaru walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, "Hello love," he whispered in her ear.

She responded by turning around in his arms and kissing him gently on the lips, "Where have you been all day?" She asked.

He face got serious, "Kagome, I just spoke with the elders, and explained to them that I had found a mate worthy enough to be the lady of the west. Unfortunately they had heard about you and your killings and have bestowed upon you a punishment," Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh, I thought my crime went unpunished," Kagome asked.

"Do you remember when I said the mate of a lord would receive a lesser punishment than the enemy of a lord?"

She nodded, "You also killed out of survival so the elders have decided to give a punishment worthy of the position your in," Sesshomaru finished.

"And what is my punishment?"

"You are to be sent on an assassination mission," Sesshomaru watched as she smirked.

"And who may I ask is my target's name?" Kagome smirk widened.

"Who? His name is Naraku, currently lord of the southern lands since the queen was assassinated some years ago, I believe her name was Siori?"

Kagome's eyes got wide and her smirked dropped, "Na-Naraku you say. N-no you can't send me on this mission, any mission but this one, you can't send me to assassinate him," Kagome explained.

"Kagome what is wrong? This is something your good at, you need to go on this mission or they will execute you. Do you understand? I will not allow that to happen!" Sesshomaru explained.

"You don't know Sesshomaru! I can't go back there! I just can't!" Kagome yelled.

"Go back? What do you mean by that? What do you mean go back?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You can't send me back because I'm they're princess!!"


	9. A Face that can't be Forgotten

**A/N: **Here it is chapter 8 like I promised if you guys gave me 5 reviews, but turns out I got 8 WOOT WOOT!! So here it is R & R

**Chapter 8: A Face that Can't Be Forgotten**

Kagome ran through the forest heading to her destination, dressed in her regular assassin outfit. She was heading there, to the place where it all began and also the place where she thought it all ended, but apparently her past has now come back to haunt her. She can just remember how Sesshomaru got her go on this mission:

**Flashback**

"_Princess? Kagome are you indicating that you are the south's missing princess? Sesshomaru asked still trying to comprehend what he had just heard._

"_I'm not indicating, I know, because I am! That's why I don't want to take on this mission! If it was any other mission then yes, but I just can't take this one on," Kagome held her gaze with Sesshomaru. _

"_Why Kagome, why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Because I didn't want anyone to know of my position. I didn't want people to send me back there to try and rule! I didn't want that position ever since my mom…" Kagome now looked at the ground._

"_Ever since your mom what, Kagome?" Sesshomaru lifted her head back up._

"_Ever since my mom ripped out half my soul so she could make sure that her dignity was secure! She took away my life when I was a child all because of an incident that happened to her! She created me into the very thing you see now! I haven't been able to feel anything ever since that day!" Kagome calmed down a little, "I also haven't seen a close friend of mine since the day I left either," Kagome's voice was now just a little above a whisper._

"_Kagome, do you think that running away was the best thing to do, especially running away and leaving your friend?" Sesshomaru was now serious._

"_I didn't run away from cowardice! I ran because there was no point!" Kagome snapped._

"_There was a point, you just didn't see it," Sesshomaru stated._

"_Care to elaborate for me," Kagome glared at him._

"_You are the south's princess. Whether you care to acknowledge that or not. You left your land in the hands of a ruthless demon as well as your people and best friend. You said your mother took half your soul, but yet you still show some emotion even with only half a soul. Even though you keep that mask up most of the time. Instead of continuing to run away from your problem, __you need to face it head on, meaning take on this mission and kill the very man who killed your mother," Sesshomaru said._

"_I could care less about avenging my mother," Kagome replied in her bored tone._

"_Kagome! I will not let you die!" Sesshomaru yelled losing his patience which was very rare._

_Kagome looked at him, "Who say's I will die?" She asked._

_Sesshomaru sighed, "If you do not except this mission, they will execute you for your crimes, and I refuse to allow that to happen," he sighed again, "Kagome you really need to go back and take care of your land, and I will be right there to help you along the way. You need to set things right over there, understand?"_

_Kagome sighed, "Is there anything else to this mission beside assassinate the current lord __**Naraku**__?" She spit his name out._

"_Yes, you were to find out information on the missing princess, but looks like that part has been taken care of. So all you need to do is assassinate Naraku," Sesshomaru said calming down._

"_And my departure?"_

"_Tonight."_

_Kagome sighed again, "I never thought I'd ever go back to that place. Looks like I have to face my past again," Kagome said._

_Sesshomaru held her in an embrace and kissed the top of her head, "Do not worry love, I will be there will you through our mark. I am able to contact you through your mind as well as you contact me through my mind. I will know if something goes wrong," Sesshomaru added._

_Kagome nodded, "Do not speak to the elders about my position," Kagome said._

"_You have my word that I won't until the time is right," Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru kissed her. He kissed her with such passion, licking the bottom of her lip asking for entrance. Kagome obliged and Sesshomaru took that chance to explore her mouth. They continued to kiss like that for a while until they broke apart._

"_You best get ready and be on your way love," Sesshomaru said._

_Kagome looked at him and nodded and then headed to leave._

"_Kagome."_

"_Yes." She turned around._

"_Be careful love."_

_She smiled, grabbed her fighting attire, and then turned to leave._

**End of Flashback**

Kagome continued to run shaking her head. She needed focus if she were to do this correctly. Only a few more hours until she'd be back in her mother's lands, and with each passing minute, she was dreading.

After running those few last hours, Kagome was now in the southern lands.

"So it begins," she said while staring at the palace that used to belong to her mother.

* * *

Sango's head shot up, her eyes immediately went to the door that was outside her cell, "Kagome?" Sango whispered, "No! Kagome you need to stay away! Please! It's a trap! Naraku will kill you!" Sango yelled even though she knew it was futile since Kagome couldn't hear her. "Please, Kagome, please, just open your eyes and realize it was a set up. You need to flee from here, please." Sango was almost in tears. She didn't want her friend to be captured especially by Naraku.

* * *

Naraku smirked, "I see our little princess has taken the bait," he said while looking out the window. "Won't be long now till she makes her move. I can see the jewel's presence grows as she nears." His smirk widened, "Well, my dear Kagome, let's see what you got."

* * *

Kagome ran towards the palace. With every step she took was a memory that she wished most were forgotten from her mind, but wounds like these never seem to heal as fast as she had hoped.

**Flashback**

"_Kagome we need to get back to the palace before your mother notices we went out of the palace walls without a guard!" Sango yelled while running back towards the palace._

"_I know! I know! Just hold on, I want to find out what's in the water!" Kagome yelled back while heading towards the stream._

"_Kagome it's getting late. What could possibly be in the water that is so important?" Sango walked back towards Kagome._

"_I don't know that's why I want to find out." Kagome laughed._

_Kagome continued to walk in the stream and before she knew it she began to loose her balance. Sango tried to catch her but fell in with her. The two looked at each other then laughed at how ridiculous each other looked._

"_So you think my mother will kill us?" Kagome finally said after laughing so hard._

"_Oh…yeah," Sango said in between laughs. "I told you it was getting late." _

"_You know me, never one to listen," Kagome smirked._

_Sango laughed, "Lets just get back before your mother decides to kill us then bring us back just to kill us again."_

_Kagome laughed, "Alright sounds good." _

**End of Flashback**

Kagome continued to run she was almost to her destination, only a few more minutes till she was back in hell.

**Flashback**

"_Kagome! Kill him! You don't want to appear weak in front of your opponent! When you have a chance to kill your opponent do it! Do not show any mercy!" Siori scolded her daughter._

"_I-I Can't! He's one of our solders! I can't kill him!" Kagome said while holding her sword up like she was about to bring it down on the solder._

"_Don't show mercy! I said kill him!" Siori yelled._

"_I can't mother!" Kagome said while closing her eyes. Kagome then felt her sword go down and warm liquid on her face, and when she opened them again Kagome saw that Siori had grabbed her hand and forced it down, with the blade in hand, on the solder's chest in which his blood was all over Kagome. _

_Kagome looked up at her mother's angry face, "Your weak Kagome, weak!" Siori let go of her daughter's hand and began walking towards the door. Siori put her hand on the door and before she opened it she tilted her head a little towards Kagome, "I expect to see you in the __training field tomorrow morning sharp! Understand!? Fail to complete your training tomorrow will result in serious consequences am I understood!?" Siori scolded._

"_Y-yes mother," Kagome said about in tears._

_Siori turned back and left Kagome alone in the dojo. As soon as she left Kagome fell on her knees and broke down in tears._

**End of Flashback**

Kagome arrive in front of the palace walls, "Ok, time to do this and get it over with. Naraku, your blood is mine!" Kagome then began silently killing off the guards that guarded the front gates.

Kagome silently made her way through the palace, _"it's just how I remembered it,"_ Kagome thought. "This should be easier than I thought," she said with a smirk plastered on her lips. She continued to make her way through the many hallways that made up this enormous palace. Until she arrived at a big wooden door, "Now, if I remember correctly, this is the throne room," Kagome said while cautiously opening the door.

**Flashback**

"_Kagome, you have failed to complete every training session your sensei has thrown at you!" Siori said while looking down at her daughter from her throne._

"_I-I'm sorry mother, it's just hard for me to do these training sessions. I'm not like an assassin, I'm not cut out to be…"_

"_Silence!" Kagome jumped at her mother's tone, "You will complete these training sessions, whether you have to work at them all night and all day. And until you do you will have nothing to eat and no sleep understood!"_

"_B-but mother…"_

"_Am I understood Kagome!?"_

_Kagome dropped her head to the floor, "Yes, mother." _

"_You are dismissed. Do not come back to me until you have completed your session." Siori scolded._

_Kagome nodded and bowed before she tuned to leave._

**End of Flashback**

She peered inside to find that nobody was in there. She slowly opened the door up all the way and walked in still aware of her surroundings. "Where could that bastard be?" Kagome said growing aggravated.

"If you mean me then I am right behind you," a voice said from behind.

Kagome turned around, "Naraku!"

"Welcome princess to my palace," he said while smirking at her.

"Your palace!? It was my inheritance when you assassinated my mother! It rightfully belongs to me!" Kagome yelled.

"Ah, but you left the day your mother was assassinated. You gave up your position that night and threw away your crown. You didn't even look back," Naraku stated still with his smirk on his face.

Kagome growled, "You had no right to assassinate my mother and just walk right in here and think you had become king! Last I checked the throne isn't rightfully yours until every heir is dead! And I refuse to allow that to happen!

Naraku laughed, "If you so wish to be dead my dear, then I can gladly arrange that for you."

"Go ahead and try it," Kagome said while pulling out her sword and getting into a fighting stance.

Naraku only laughed, "What's so funny!" Kagome demanded.

"It's amazing…at what a mother can do to her daughter."

"What?" Kagome glared.

"It's amazing how your mother could turn you into the caring princess that had such a bright soul and happy spirit into the very monster before me." Naraku smirked.

"Shut up, you have no idea! You don't know anything!"

"Oh but I do. Your soul is only a half is it not? Your mother ripped it out of you without a care in the world if it hurt you or not, she only did it to save herself."

Kagome's anger grew with each word he was saying, and as her anger grew so did the jewels presence and Naraku knew this too. Naraku could sense the ever growing power of the jewel and Kagome was feeding it with her anger.

Kagome was shaking with anger. She was taught to stay calm but with Naraku's comments she could no longer hold in her anger, "Naraku! You will regret ever meeting me. You will regret stealing my rightful place on the throne. And you will regret insulting me by bringing up my past!" Kagome's anger was now blazing with fury and it did not go unnoticed as the jewel was blazing itself.

Naraku smirked, "My dear princess, you certainly have made this all too easy for me. I was expecting a challenge from you."

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome glared at him.

"You have shown me the very location of the jewel…or should I say…your soul, looks like I will be needing you to take down its barrier since it only responds to you," Naraku stated.

"My soul? Its here?" Kagome asked shockingly.

Naraku laughed, "Oh how naïve you are…to be in the same house as your soul and not be able to retrieve it from its restraints. Your mother truly was a brilliant character."

Kagome snapped out of her shocked state, "And why do you need me to retrieve my soul. Can't you brake it yourself!?" She asked.

"You really are naïve aren't you?" Naraku looked at her closely, "Your mother made the barrier so it would only activate and disappear at your touch and presence. The reason the jewel has been acting up is because you are near it. No one, not even myself can brake the barrier."

"And what makes you think I will help you?" Kagome asked glaring at the demon in front of her.

Naraku glared back at her, "You will have no choice."

"I have every choice," Kagome stated. "You have no control over me," she added.

Naraku smirked, "Oh but I do."

"Care to explain to me your logic?" Kagome growled.

"Care to see an old friend?" Naraku's smirk got wider.

"What?" Kagome was confused.

"Suiki!" Naraku yelled.

As Naraku yelled his name Suiki came in with a beaten up shackled woman walking by him.

Kagome's eyes got wide at the sight in front of her, "S-Sango?"

* * *

**A/N: **What will Kagome do now that she is reunited with her long lost friend Sango? And how will she wiggle her way out of this situation? Find out next time.


	10. Author's Note

**A/N: I have decided that I am not going to continue with this story. Unfortunately, it did not turn out the way I had hoped for. I mean I liked my plot and everything, but like I have been told, it was rushed and normally I don't do that. Not to mention I have lost interest with it and many new ideas are coming to mind that simply need to be put to work.**

**I had hoped that I would not make that mistake but I have decided that I would write a better story with a better story line, and this time slow down with it. **

**Sorry to my reviewers hopefully you will review my new story.**


	11. Together Again

**A/N: So my readers have won. They have convinced me to continue this story until the very end! Although I have to apologize that I won't be updating as fast as some might have hoped, because I am currently working on two stories at once, and can't seem to work as quickly, so I apologize for that.**

**So here's to my readers! Chapter 9! R&R please and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 9: Together Again**

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, "Sango is that really you?"

"K-Kagome?" Sango too couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Sango what are you still doing here?" Kagome finally asked. All she wanted to do was go and hug her long lost friend but couldn't because of the guards blocking her way.

"I was-"

"She was trespassing my castle. Stepping over boundaries she shouldn't have stepped across, all to save your lost soul." Naraku smirked, "It's a shame though really, all her futile efforts were in vain. In the end she is, as you see her now, a prisoner of mine."

Kagome finally snapped, "Let go of her she has nothing to do with this. This is between me and you, between two who fight for the crown, between two who fight for sanity, between two who fight for the south! She is not in this!"

"Ah, but there is where you are wrong princess. Sango was apart of this ever since you left and she decided to play the hero and stay. To try and attempt to find your soul. Aw yes, Sango did find your soul as well as I did. Your feelings are what set it off, even though you were miles away, it still felt your presence and that is where we felt its presence. We know where it is, but we need you to break the barrier around it." Naraku stated.

"Forget it! I refuse to help your sick ambition for power! I will not oblige to your demand!"

"You forget, we hold a very powerful weapon to use against you." The guard squeezed Sango's neck making it harder for her to breathe. Kagome heard Sango's attempt for air and immediately shot her head up to look at her.

"Stop it! Don't touch her!" Kagome yelled.

"Will you agree to help us? If you do we will let the girl go free," Naraku asked.

"I refuse!"

"Then we will kill the girl." The guard took out his sword readying the sword to go through Sango's heart. He was about to strike before Kagome eyes got wide and she yelled, "Alright! I'll help you; j-just don't kill her."

Naraku smirked at his victory, "Smart move princess, I knew you would see things my way. Suiki!"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Take Sango and _her majesty_ down to the cells. They will stay there until I am in need of them."

"Yes, sir!" With that Suiki grabbed Kagome's arm and Sango's and led them down to the cells.

They walked through the familiar corridors that were now starting to come back to Kagome. "_Damn, it's been way too long since I've been here. Half of these corridors are hardly familiar to me, and most of them look foreign to me." _She thought to herself_._

Suiki snapped Kagome out of her thoughts when he opened up the door to the cellars. He then walked them down a flight of stairs and then past some cells until he opened up one that was at the far end of the wall.

It was really quite disturbing down there. The air had a musky feeling to it that made Kagome want to gag. It smelt of rotting flesh down there and it was quite cold as well. There was so much dirt, and there were skeletons in every one of the cells but theirs.

"Here you go princess," Suiki said as he threw Kagome in, "And Sango I don't even have to welcome you back since you have already been here," Suiki smirked and Sango scoffed and walked past him in the cell. "I will return to get you once Naraku is in need of your services." And with that Suiki left the two girls in their cell.

"What does he mean you've already been here?" Kagome asked after Suiki left.

Sango growled, "I've spent almost a month down here. Ever since I got caught by Naraku. He wanted information and I wouldn't give it to him, so he just left me down here, until I became of use to him. Which the use was today when he used me as leverage against you."

"I see." Kagome said taking a seat against the wall.

"Why are you here? I would have thought this would be the last place you would ever come back to." Sango said taking a seat next to her.

Kagome sighed, "Your right, I would have never came back if I could have avoided it."

"Avoided what?"

Kagome turned to look at Sango and began telling her story starting from when she met Sesshomaru to when she got assigned this mission to where there was no turning away from it. After she was finished telling her story Sango could only stare at her in amazement.

"So that explains why the jewel's presence was so strong. I knew someone had affected you or else it would not have acted up, but I didn't think you would actually be the mate of a lord!" Sango said.

"I didn't think it was possible for me either, but as I was drawing closer to the castle I had some pleasant and unpleasant memories come up. The unpleasant ones making me want to turn back, and then the pleasant ones pushing me forward. I knew this place needed me Sango; I just didn't want to accept that and come back here. Sesshomaru told me what I needed to hear. He gave me that extra push that I needed to move myself forward and come here to reclaim what was rightfully mine, and kill the man who killed my mother." Kagome was now looking at the floor, "If it wasn't for Sesshomaru, I would have never come back. I would have left this place in the bottom of my memory forgetting about its existence. So it's all thanks to him really, that I came back."

"You shouldn't have come back though," Sango stated. "You should have stayed out of the south. I didn't want you to be in the predicament you are in now. I wanted to prevent that for as long as possible, or at least…until I found out a way to complete your soul." Sango's voice dragged on.

"You know why I couldn't stay back. I couldn't just give up and stay away. If I didn't accept this mission I would have forfeited my life, and Sesshomaru would have forfeited his lands. I was not about to let that happen. No matter how much I despised coming back here. We both couldn't change what happened today, there was no way around it, and you know that!"

"Well, now what are going to do? Naraku has you right where he wants you, and even with the strength you have now, you are nothing with Naraku's dirty tricks. He has leverage against you, me being that leverage. I suggest that you leave me Kagome and just go for—"

"I am not leaving you behind again!" Kagome snapped. "I refuse to repeat the mistakes I made in the past!"

"But Kagome we don't have much of a choice here. It would be pointless for both of us to die here; you of all people should know that!"

"Wrong, none of us will die here Sango I promise you that," Kagome assured her.

"How?" Sango was confused.

"Just trust me," Kagome replied.

Sango looked at Kagome for a while, "I've always trusted you Kagome, even after half your soul was ripped out by your mother, and even now, after this long period of separation from you, I still trust you. I trust that you know what you are doing."

Kagome nodded, "But don't make that a habit Sango. Don't always trust what you hear, it could be the end of you."

"I am aware of that. I am not naïve Kagome. I know what and what not to trust.

Kagome nodded her head in approval and then used her mark to send Sesshomaru a picture of where she was at.

* * *

Sesshomaru's head shot up towards the window hearing Kagome's plea for help. Her plea told him thatNaraku has her captured in a prison cell and that she needed his help and fast.

Sesshomaru immediately grabbed his two swords the Tokigen and the Tetseinga, and took of at a fast speed heading towards the south.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it! He would have thought Kagome could get past everything without a problem. The only way for there to have been a problem was if the whole thing was a trap. That had to be it! Naraku wouldn't have seen Kagome coming, unless he was expecting her to come. But what was it that Naraku could want her for that he would set a trap to capture her?

Sesshomaru sent Kagome an image telling her he was on his way, and that he would be there as soon as possible, reassuring her that everything would be fine.

Sesshomaru was growing angrier at the thought of Naraku having his mate in a cell. Once he arrived in the south, Naraku was going to wish he never touched what was his.

* * *

"Alright, I've contacted Sesshomaru he said he would be here as soon as possible," Kagome reassured Sango.

Sango only nodded, "I see, well from what I've heard about the west's royalty, I can say we'll be getting a very strong ally to help us against Naraku."

"Don't get your hopes up Sango, we still do not know what Naraku is capable of," Kagome pointed out.

"Do you have such little faith in your mate?" Sango asked.

"I have all the faith in the world in him! I'm just stating the facts that don't underestimate your enemy!" Kagome snapped.

Sango laughed, "I know Kagome, but you need not worry. I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru will be plenty enough help for us to kill Naraku, and for you to reclaim your crown and take back your position on the throne."

Kagome now looked at the ground, "To tell you the truth Sango, I-I don't really want to return to the south and become its new queen."

"What? But you have to! There is no other that is capable of taking that position!" Sango exclaimed.

"Yes, but Sango, I've lived my whole life away from the south. I avoided it at all costs when I was traveling alone, and even now I tried to get out of coming here when I was assigned this mission as my punishment. I don't think I'm suited to be its queen," Kagome explained.

"You are going to be, wait I take that back, you ARE the Lady of the West. You will have the exact responsibilities in the south as you would in the west. But you know the good part is that you will have Lord Sesshomaru right there beside you to help you along the way, as well as me. We will not let you fail." Sango smiled.

Kagome smiled back, and Sango noticed that this wasn't one of her fake smiles, no; this was actually a real genuine smile. The one she used all the time when she and her used to have so much fun together when they were little.

Kagome suddenly looked at her strangely, "What is it?"

"Huh?" Sango asked confused.

"You keep staring at me funny," Kagome said.

"Oh, i-it's nothing," Sango smirked.

Kagome huffed, "Whatever, let's just get through tonight."

Sango smiled, "Sounds like a plan!"

The two girl's conversations were cut off as they both heard the door to the cellars open. They waited to see who it was before there questions were answered when Suiki came down, "Naraku wishes to see you now."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Reviews are wanted. The more reviews probably the faster I update.**

**Thanks!**


	12. The Mind is Such a Fragile Thing

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update! I'm working on three stories at once so I have been slow in updating. Which brings me to the fact that I have a brand new story that will be up hopefully by the end of August if not sooner. I am really getting a kick out of writting it so I have been more focused on that then my other two stories! Sorry, but I'll try to update faster and get this story on the road to finishing!**

**Oh and much thanks to one of my reviewers **Kanasha1993 **for giving me such a great idea for the story. Even if she didn't intend on doing it she did, and I owe her much thanks!**

**Well I'm going to shut up now and let you read. So here it is Chapter 10 of "An Assassin's Love" hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 10: the Mind is Such a Fragile Thing**

Kagome scowled at the demon in front of her and got up along with Sango and followed him out of the cell. Kagome and Sango's hands were immediately shackled in which caused Kagome to smirk.

"And what may I ask are these for?" She asked.

"They are so you don't try anything funny," Suiki only replied.

"You know these are pointless…I can easily break them," she taunted with her smirk growing.

"On the contrary my princess…you can't." Now it was Suiki's turn to smirk.

"Care to elaborate for me," Kagome growled with her smirk dropping.

Suiki laughed, "There enhanced shackles. They have magic that surrounds them with that of a priestess. Which is meant to keep the demons that are shackled in."

Kagome scoffed at his explanation and turned away from him in disgust, "Whatever," she only said.

Suiki laughed at her antics, "And what may I ask is so funny?" She snapped at him. He continued to laugh, "It's just that I would have never thought that the most feared demon assassin, the one that haunts every child's dreams, the one that puts fear into those that hear of your name, is rendered useless and has submitted to your defeat," he mocked her.

"I have submitted to nothing of the sort! Don't let your imagination get to you, because it could cost you your life!"

"Right now you are all bark and no bite. I don't think you are in any position to be saying such things princess."

Kagome continued to growl at him. Sango put her shackled hand on her shoulder, "Calm down Kagome, there is no sense in you arguing with someone like him. It's not worth it." Sango let out a defeated sigh and continued, "As much as I hate to admit it, there is nothing we can do right now and I know you know that too." Sango felt Kagome relax and she released her hands from her shoulders and continued walking with Suiki leading.

Once again, after walking the familiar twists and turns of the palace they came to a big oak door in which Suiki opened it motioning for Sango and Kagome to go in first. Complying with his request Suiki then followed behind the two girls in front of him.

"Ah good job Suiki, you've brought me the necessary key I need," Naraku said smoothly.

"Yes, Lord Naraku," Suiki said as he bowed at his waist in front of Naraku in which Sango and Kagome refused to follow suit. Instead they took that time to glare at the demon in front of him.

Naraku chuckled, "You know glaring at me does not help your predicament my princess. After all, there is nothing you can do about your situation right now."

"You will regret your actions Naraku, you and I both know it. Whether you choose deny it or not, you know that you will never be the true king. Karmas a bitch Naraku and you will understand that in do time. Your actions just prove that you are naïve," Kagome explained to him.

Naraku laughed at her, "You fall easily into a trap that is so obvious and you call my actions naïve? I think it's the other way around my dear."

"What do you mean? Explain!"

Naraku laughed again and continued, "There was no war against the Western lands, it was only a set up to lure you away from there and back into the South where the jewel is being kept. Of course your Sesshomaru was too fretted about losing his lands if he did not send you on this mission…a mission that could very well kill you."

"You lie!"

"Do I? He was using you Kagome. He needed a mate before the next full moon or he would forfeit his lands to a neighboring nation, and you just so happened to be there in his time of need. Then when he thought his lands were in safe hands now that he was mated with you, he was summoned to the elders to confirm that he had found one." He smirked as he continued, "They knew of your past sins, they knew who you were so they sent you out as to prove your loyalty to the West, by sending you out on an assassination mission…to kill me."

"I know this was a loyalty mission! If I didn't Sesshomaru would have lost his lands and I didn't want my mate to lose what was rightfully his! I know where my loyalty lies now and I will not go back on my word!"

"But did you ever wonder why Sesshomaru didn't put up a fight against the elders to refrain them from sending you on such a dangerous mission that could kill you? Did you ever wonder why he was so determined to get you to come back here…even though all your painful memories lye within these boundaries? Did you ever think about that…Kagome?"

"Kagome! Don't listen to him; he's only trying to get inside of your head! Like you said you know where your loyalty lies! Don't lose sight of that Kagome!" Sango yelled at her friend.

Kagome wasn't listening though. All she could think about was what Naraku was telling her, "You're lying," she managed to say, but barely.

"Am I? This all sounds satisfactory doesn't it? This all fits perfectly into a puzzle that has been mixed up inside your head. He is the one that fed you lies and told you he loved you, and you were foolish enough to fall into such a trap and return feelings that you thought were right. He had no desire in loving you, only the desire in using you to his own benefits. Who knows, he may very well have already told the 

elders of your position as the South's missing princess." Naraku grinned at the confused woman in front of him. "_Oh how emotions are such useless things to us. They only get in the way." _

Kagome just stood there, "_Th-there's no way…h-h-he said that he loved me. He said that he would keep his word. He said he would be there for me if I was in trouble. Wh-where is he now?"_

"Kagome?" Sango was shaking her shoulders to get her attention, "Kagome listen to me, don't listen to Naraku. He only wants you to betray what you are working so hard to accomplish. Kagome? Kagome!?"

"She won't respond."

Sango's head snapped in his direction, "What did you do to her!?" Sango was furious.

Naraku shrugged, "I only told her the truth, and it seems she is not one to take the truth well. I guess the truth really does have a way of shutting even the loudest of mouths." Naraku looked at Kagome then back at Sango, "She's debating on where her loyalty lies. I think she will soon realize that she made a mistake." Naraku chuckled.

"It was not mistake! You only told her that so she would betray Lord Sesshomaru! You are the one who fed her lies not him!" Sango yelled.

"Perhaps, but still…she does not know the difference between what I told her and what he has told her." Naraku put up the wicked grin of his.

"You, you monster! You—"

Just as Sango was about to finish what she was saying the door her and Kagome came through not too long ago was blown up by a blue light.

"What the hell?" Sango asked as she took in the sight of the door that was just blown up. "What is going on?"

Naraku didn't even look fazed by the explosion. Instead he just stood there in the same position he's been in, grinning. "Ah Sesshomaru, so nice of you to join us. I was beginning to wonder when you would show up for your mate."

Sesshomaru growled at him and Naraku continued, "I though this was a solo mission to prove her worth? Do think so lowly of your mate's skill, Lord Sesshomaru?" Naraku mocked.

"Do not speak of my mate in such a way Naraku. You have already gone too far in hurting her!" Sesshomaru growled at him while standing, in a protective way, in front of the still silent Kagome.

"Have I? Oh you know nothing of what I have done Lord Sesshomaru." Naraku laughed, "After this, she may not recognize even herself," he finished.

"Explain yourself!" Sesshomaru ordered.

"I will not need to explain myself. You will know in due time…once it's sunk in."

Sesshomaru had enough of hearing Naraku, "Naraku this ends right now. I will not have my mate be in danger anymore."

"Oh but you are the one who put her in danger in the first place Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome's eyes got wider as she clenched her hands tightly.

"Bite your tongue Naraku, you are nothing more than a lowly demon who resides on nothing more but trickery to win your battles!"

"The mind is such a complex thing and yet, it is also such a fragile thing to mess with…wouldn't you agree?"

"Enough! I have heard enough of your pointless talk Naraku! We end this now! You will die here and you will give up your title to the one who is the heir of it! You stole it from the true person who should wield it. You are nothing more that a substitute for its name."

"Last I checked she ran from the title…last I checked she handed me the title on a silver platter asking me to just take it. I hardly find that stealing from the true heir of the throne," Naraku amusingly said.

Naraku was rewarded for his remark with Sesshomaru attacking him which Naraku blocked.

"_Wow, he's fast. I didn't even see him move," _Sango thought.

"Let's end this then," Sesshomaru said.

Naraku grinned and then pushed Sesshomaru off of him.

"_He's here…but why is he here! What is purpose for being here! Why? Why?"_

"Kagome? Please answer me? Kagome we need to get out of here," Sango desperately said.

"_Someone is talking, but yet, I can't here them_. _My head feels as if it's burning. Why?"_

Sango noticed Kagome was clenching her fists so tight she was drawing blood, "_Why isn't she responding to anything I say?" _

Sesshomaru had done a number on Naraku but of course the same had been done on him. Naraku had blown a hole through the wall to the outside while trying to catch Sesshomaru of guard. They both jumped through it and began picking up their battle from the outside of the palace. _"He's holding back." _Sesshomaru noticed while fighting Naraku.

Kagome could hear nothing but the sound of metal hitting metal and Sango's voice was still not registering in her brain the only sound she could hear, was that of the fight outside.

Sesshomaru was getting tired of Naraku's games. If he wasn't going to fight fully, then Sesshomaru would be glad to end his life now. Holding his Toukijin sideways against his chest Sesshomaru called out, "Dragon Strike."

A big blue light appeared in the form of a dragon and struck Naraku, but it didn't kill him. _"So he's tougher than he puts out to be. No matter I shall finish him with the last attack."_

"_Why am I so confused? I don't know? I don't understand?"_

Sesshomaru walked up to Naraku who was standing there pretty beat up, "You will regret ever touching my mate Naraku," he said monotonously. Sesshomaru brought up his word ready to strike.

"_Wait, I know…I know where my loyalty lies! I know now!"_

"I know!" Kagome finally said.

"What do you mean you know? Kagome answer me?" Sango didn't get an answer because Kagome was gone before Sango could blink.

"Die Naraku," Sesshomaru finished as he brought his sword down to finish the final blow until he was stopped.

Sesshomaru growled at the interference and looked up. He eyes widened at the person, "K-Kagome?"

"Die Sesshomaru!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh cliffy! What now? Well anyways hope you enjoyed it...I know it's kind of short but hey, at least I got a chapter up dodges throwing tomatoes **

**Well anyways REVIEW!!**


End file.
